Came To Win, To Fly
by DarrenCsLoveShack
Summary: It's a new year at William Mckinley High School. What does this year have in store for a group of students?
1. Back To School

**A/N: So, we're publishing this again, because we just realised how long this could actually get, and figured longer chapters are better than about 1,0000 chapter! So, here you go :) Kelly&Jordan xxx**

**Rachel's POV. **

So, here I am, back at school and ready to start the New Year. First day back after spring break and ready to prove to everyone that I am the true star of this school. Rachel Berry, the next Barbara Streisand. This year was about taking the stop towards my dream and I wasn't going to get there pinning over the likes of Finn Hudson. Besides he was dating the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray.

I was walking to Spanish class when something caught my eye. A microphone on a poster. I went to see what the poster was about and it turned out there just happened to be a glee club at this school. I just had to sign up as I knew I could win this thing. I knew that no one in this school was even half as talented as me, and there was no way I was missing an opportunity like this. I've never exactly been popular with people. I guess I'm just too good for them! But maybe this could give me a chance to get a few new friends.

We had a week to prepare for the auditions, I already had the perfect song, I was always ready to sing on cue, but I guess that not everyone is as prepared as I am.

I was curious to see who fancied their chances against me, I only saw four other names when I looked at the list: Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrahams. I didn't recognise any of the names, but I guess that's what comes from not being popular. They were all auditioning before me, saving the best till last, obviously, I wish I could have watched though, seek out who was the closest competition for the solos.

As I walked onto thee stage to perform I saw that the teacher who was auditioning us was Mr Scheuster, my Spanish teacher, that just made me want to be in this club even more. I took a breath and waited for my backing track to play. I had chosen On My Own from the Musical Les Miserables, I figured that a moving Musical Theatre number would be the perfect thing to show of my talent.

When I finished the song Mr Scheuster's face looked gobsmacked. Just as I thought it should. He was obviously impressed with my talents, but, honestly, who wouldn't be? Without hesitation I then asked him,

"When do we start?"

**Kurt's POV**

I sat in the choir room with four people I've never met, waiting for Mr Schuester. When he arrived he was holding a black folder, which I'm assuming had the answers to our futures in. He said it was a hard decision who was going to be in the club and my heart was racing.

One by one he called out the names on the list. Rachel Berry. I'd only known her for five minutes and she was already irritating me! Mercedes Jones. A black girl who seemed nice enough, I could get to like her. Tina Cohen-Chang. A quiet Asian goth girl with a stutter. Artie Abrahams. A guy in a wheelchair, he seems alright. Finally, I heard my name. Kurt Hummel. I let out the breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

After introducing everyone, Mr Schue took out five sheets from the folder and handed us one each. I couldn't help but cringe when I saw the song choice. Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat.

After we sung it a few times, I think it was fair to say, we sucked. We definitely needed to work hard if we wanted to get anywhere.

Once we had finished for the day, we all had pretty low expectations for New Directions – Mr Schuester decided on the name – we needed new members.

Despite the fact that we were pretty awful, it did feel good to be part of something for once. There was no denying there was talent in the group. Rachel might be the most irritating person on the planet, but her voice is incredible. It was clear, though, that we needed to work on blending our voices, and working on harmonies. But with Mr Schuesters help I was sure we could work something out.

**Will POV**

To say the first rehearsal was a good start would probably be a little optimistic. It's not as thought these kids aren't good, individually, but when I put them together things didn't really turn out the way I'd hoped. I knew, somehow, I had to make this work, if we didn't place at sectionals Figgins was going to cut us off! The whole Glee Club, forever!

Glee... This meant everything to me and by the looks in those kids eyes, to them too. I couldn't lose glee it was the world to me! I'm willing to do anything for them!

I spent all night trying to think of the best way for this to work, and it wasn't until the next day at work when I finally figured it out. We needed new members, we needed something which was going to make more people be part of it. I thought about it and I knew that I had to find people the popular people, to make being in Glee Club cool, there was only one place. The Football Team.

By having football players in the club more people were bound to join, but when I went to talk to them, I got pretty much what I had expected. Nothing. So I put a sign up sheet in the locker room and went back later to check it. And still nothing. That was until I heard something. Singing.

I waited for who ever it was, i had to see who this was. He was the key. Rachel was being forever demanding about having a strong male vocal in the group, and he could have been it. Finn Hudson.  
It took a bit of convincing, and dare I say Blackmailing, to get him to join, but I knew in the end it would pay off.


	2. Glee Club

Glee Club

**Finn's POV**

I knew I was going to get stick from this, but I had no choice! Mr Schue gave me no choice! He didn't really believe that those drugs were mine did he? I could not have my mom finding about this, and he only gave me one choice. Join the Glee Club. The guys in the football team were never going to leave me alone, and I knew what it meant for me. I've never sung in front of anyone before, I never even thought I was that good, but something Mr Schue said made me think. He said that I reminded him of him. I didn't really know what that meant, but I'm sure it was meant to be a good thing. Right?

After one rehearsal I was ready to give up, and if it wasn't for Rachel coming after me, and basically forcing me to come back that would have been the end of me and Glee. What was it with me? Did people think I was some sort of push over? First Mr Schue and now Rachel?  
It got to me and kind of wound me up that I had to stay. I mean I hardly knew any of them and it was embarrassing enough that I had to sing in front of them. I knew there was no getting out of so I thought that I might as well make the most of it. So after making such a scene about having to stay I headed to our record collection at home and tried to find a song which I could recommend us to try out. I had to at least pretend to be interested.

When I went into the Auditorium and found them standing in huddle, none of them were pleased to see me, which I wasn't exactly suprised about. I explained that I was willing to give it a go, and that I had an idea.  
Soon enough they all came around we Rachel and I were taking the lead on Journey's Classic Don't Stop Believing. Not that I was ready to admit it yet, but I found myself enjoying it.

**Quinn's POV**

I couldn't believe Finn had joined that stupid club! Watching him singing and dancing about on that stage with Berry and the rest of them, what was he thinking? Did he know what this was going to do to his reputation? The star Quarter Back in Glee Club? Not only was his reputation ruined! So was mine! I mean, going out with him while he's in glee club is just... In-describable! I mean, we were the Head Cheerleader and the Quarter Back, now he's just going to be seen as some loser.  
Before I knew it I was sitting in Coach Sylvesters office, I had no idea what I was meant to do? How could I stay with him: just to be humiliated?  
After talking to Coach Sylvester she made the most absurd suggestion. That I joined Glee Club. What? Me? I guess that way I could keep an eye on Finn, I knew that Berry had her eye on him as well.

As I walked in, followed by two other Cheerio's, Santana and Brittany, everyone turned and stared at me as if I just killed somebody. It made me feel awkward so I just walked up to Finn and sat beside him. I'd already spoke to Mr Schue and joined the New Directions.  
I sat in the rehearsal and listened to Mr Schue ramble on about something, which I wasn't really listening to, I was more worried about the looks my boyfriend was receiving off one Rachel Berry. When Mr Shue gave us the song, I knew that Finn and her were going to get the duet, it's just how it worked. All I had to do was get someway of taking that off her. As long as she was sing and spending time with him, she was closer to taking him from me. Although, I don't really see what he would see in her, when he was already dating the head Cheerleader.

**Rachel's POV **

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming when the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray walked into the choir room. I knew Mr. Schue was looking for more people, and I guess I shouldn't complain. As long as she didn't think she was going to be stealing the lime light from me. If I was being honest I was impressed when I first heard her sing, but I knew, as well as everyone else in the club, that singing was not the reason she was here. It was clear that she was only here because Finn was; the way she was practically clinging from him. I didn't know if I found it nauseating or sweet that she wanted to be in the club with, for, him? Okay, I found it nauseating. He could do so much better than her, yes, she was the head cheerleader and she was pretty, but surly he could see who she was inside, and to be frank, she didn't seem all that great.

When Finn had agreed to come back to The New Directions, and chosen the song, it was clear that he and I were always going to get getting the lead. We had decided that together we were going to come up with the next number, as we had to find one that suited both of our voices. It would be good to spend sometime with him, he was a nice guy and we'd not as of yet had anytime alone, always with the others.  
Time seemed to go quick and before I knew it I was standing in the auditorium, I had laid out a picnic blanket on the stage with some drink. He arrived and together we sat on the blanket and talked over the song selections which we had both chose. I knew it was wrong, but this was the moment I felt extremely jealous of Quinn. Finn really was something special. Talking to him like this made me feel so at ease, but it wasn't until he leaned over me to me and placed a kiss onto my lips that I realized that I was going to have to make him mine. The kiss didn't last long and he seemed to dash out of the auditorium once he pulled away, leaving me sitting there, not quite believing what had just happened. I smiled and placed my fingers to my lips and letting them linger there for a while, when the realization kicked in that that wasn't going to be able to happen again. Not yet, anyway.


End file.
